


Les Royaumes d'Estë

by deparent



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Elves, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Magical Realism, Necromancy, Shifters, Warlocks
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deparent/pseuds/deparent
Summary: Dans un autre monde, une jeune fille qui n'a jamais quitté les bois se voit être retirée de sa vie paisible pour aider un prince d'un royaume inconnu à lever une malédiction.





	Les Royaumes d'Estë

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la première fois de ma vie que j'écris une histoire fantastique alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents :)

Il y a fort longtemps, dans une autre contrée, il y avait une jeune fille peu particulière qui vivait dans un temple dans la forêt, loin de la civilisation. Cette jeune demoiselle vivait dans une chaumière au fin fond d'une forêt avec d'autres orphelins dont personne ne voulait. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques sorcières et quelques mages qui s'occupaient des jeunes enfants. Mais tous les enfants avaient un point en commun, ils avaient été abandonné par le monde extérieur. Cependant, cette jeune fille n'était point comme ses camarades. Elle n'était point bagarreuse, n'avait jamais manifesté de grands pouvoirs magiques, et plus que tout, elle avait une grande passion pour les vieux ouvrages et les vieux livres de magie. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Estë. Comme à son habitude elle passait ses journées à lire près de la rivière. Il était hors de question qu'elle passe son temps à s'occuper de garçons qui ne pensent qu'à se battre alors qu'il y avait tant de livres à lire. Et en plus de ça, la foret et la rivière grouillait de vie. Peu d'orphelins avaient eu la chance de les voir, mais les bois habitaient beaucoup plus de créatures qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Ils étaient tellement bruyants que les pixies et les nymphes se cachaient lorsque toute la troupe passait. Alors Estë venait seule. Passer la journée entourée de gentilles petites pixies ou passer une journée entière à courir après des enfants, le choix était vite fait. Estë se sentait bien plus à l'aise entourée du silence ou des êtres magiques qu'elle admirait.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Estë.

Estë levait la tête et souriait lorsqu'elle apercevait la petite fée aux ailes et la robe verte claire voler en face d'elle.

\- Bonjour Jacinthe !  
\- Tu es toujours en train de lire ?  
\- Pour ne pas changer.

La pixie se mettait à glousser avant de se poser sur l'un des genoux de la jeune fille. Estë avait l'habitude de passer du temps avec Jacinthe. Lorsque Estë n'avait que sept ans, elle avait entendu des petits cris lorsqu'elle s'était perdue dans la partie sombre de la foret. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver un petit être aussi mignon coincé dans une toile d'araignée et pourtant, c'est là qu'elle avait rencontrée Jacinthe pour la première fois. Et depuis que Estë avait sortit Jacinthe des griffes d’une mort certaine, elles étaient devenues inséparables. D’ailleurs, si Estë était parfaitement honnête, Jacinthe était sa seule véritable amie, même si elle avait la taille d’une libellule.

\- Tu lis toujours le même livre sur les plantes médicinales ?  
\- Non, celui là je l’ai fini il y a deux semaines déjà. dit Estë en cornant la page du vieux livre. Celui-ci parle des runes magiques. Apparemment chaque petite pierre porte un symbole différent et elles ont chacun un pouvoir unique. Tu arrives à le croire toi ?  
\- Ce que je crois surtout c’est que tu as beau dévorer les livres de magies de toutes sortes, tu ne sais toujours pas maîtriser tes pouvoirs. dit la petite créature ailée.

Puis soudainement un coup de vent jaillit et les cheveux d’Estë volaient alors que la petite fée se faisait projeter dans l’herbe comme une vulgaire feuille morte.

\- Hey ! Mais ça va pas la tête ?

La voix de Jacinthe sonnait encore plus aiguë qu’à son habitude. Estë ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de glousser.

\- Au moins j’arrive à maîtriser le vent ce qui n’est déjà pas mal, pas vrai ?

Jacinthe lui jetait un regard mauvais avant de se lever en marmonnant. Elles passèrent leur après-midi à s'extasier sur les différentes pierres magiques du vieux livre poussiéreux d'une des sorcières de la chaumière. Toute une pièce était consacrée aux livres. Bien sûr, Estë était la seule de son âge à s'aventurer dans cette pièce. Lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher, Jacinthe étirait son petit corps.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais si je ne rentre pas maintenant je serai privée de repas. dit Estë en se levant.  
\- Voila pourquoi tu devrais songer à vivre dans la forêt avec les autres êtres magiques et non avec des vieilles sorcières et des enfants aussi bruyants qu'un ogre.

La jeune fille soupirait. Elle donnerait tout pour vivre avec les fées et les nymphes, mais elle ne survivrait pas longtemps sans les sorcières et les mages. Sa magie n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour qu'elle puisse se protéger si jamais elle se retrouvait face au danger et elle n'avait pas d'ailes pour fuir en cas d'attaque. Estë était débrouillarde mais cela ne suffirait jamais pour la garder en vie si jamais elle décidait de quitter le nid. 

\- Je sais. Peut-être un jour...  
\- Allez retourne retrouvez ta calamité de famille, je te verrai bientôt. 

Sans attendre une réponse, la fée donna un coup d'ailes et s'enfonçait dans les bois. Estë frottait les brindilles qui collaient à sa jupe puis se mit en route vers la maisonnette où elle vivait. Au loin elle apercevait déjà la fumée qui sortait de la chaumière. Elle courut vers la porte lorsqu'elle apercevait d'autres enfants courir vers la porte. Tous les enfants s'asseyaient tous à la grande table alors Estë se dépêchait d'aller s’asseoir à coté de Mireille, une petite fille timide de dix ans qui avait du sang de métamorphe dans les veines. Estë appréciait particulièrement cette enfant qui lui ressemblait tant. 

Le repas se passait exactement comme chaque jour. Tous les garçons étaient intenable alors que les trois filles mangeaient en silence. Lorsque la table fut nettoyée, Estë s’éclipsait vers la petite bibliothèque à l'arrière de la maison. La pièce fut sombre mais sa vue était suffisamment bonne pour distinguer les livres dans les étagères poussiéreuses. Elle avait bientôt fini le livre sur les runes et il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose à lire. Peu importe que ça parle de magie, de guérison, d'alchimie ou d'armes, plus elle en savait sur le monde, mieux ce serait. Estë n'avait jamais quitté la forêt depuis qu'elle avait été recueillie par Tara, une gentille mage qui l'avait sortie de l'enfer où elle se trouvait étant petite. Tara avait été très sévère par moments, mais elle lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait à présent. Beaucoup diraient qu'Estë n'était pas très utile comparée aux autres orphelins. En effet, elle ne maîtrisait que très peu de sortilèges. Elle ne savait pas non plus se servir d'une épée ou d'un arc à flèche, mais Tara lui avait appris tellement plus. Tara lui avait appris à lire dés son arrivée. Et une fois qu'elle avait suffisamment grandi, Tara lui avait tout appris sur les plantes médicinales et vénéneuses et surtout comment utiliser les deux à son avantage. Tara lui avait également appris à manier des couteaux. Mais avant tout, Tara lui avait appris la sagesse et la compassion, quelque chose que peux d'enfants et même adultes avaient du mal à comprendre. Tara lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus important et cela était la seule chose qui comptait aux yeux d'Estë.

Ëste secoua la tête et se mit en quête de trouver un livre qu’elle n’avait pas encore lu. Ce qui n’était pas une mince affaire. Peut-être qu’elle devait relire un livre de sortilèges et essayer de les apprendre. Puis elle se souvint que les livres sur les planches les plus hautes des étagères. Estë prenait l’échelle et grimpait dessus. Il y avait un tas d’ouvrages qu’elle n’avait jamais vu. Elle fronçait les sourcils en essayant de voir de quoi il s’agissait mais il commençait à faire de plus en plus sombre maintenant que le soleil était entièrement couché. La jeune fille attrapait un gros livre au hasard. Après avoir soufflé la poussière, elle tournait la couvertures. « Sortilèges et potions de magie noire » elle lisait à voix haute.

\- C’est étrange, je ne savais même pas qu’on avait des ouvrages sur la magie noire...

Elle mit le gros ouvrage sous son bras et continuait à chercher d’autres livres. Et plus elle regardait, plus elle trouvait des livres sur la magie noire et comment apprendre à l’utiliser. Les mages et les sorcières de la chaumière avaient toujours dis aux enfants qu’il ne fallait jamais se fier à la magie noire et certainement pas aux mages noires. Et pourtant tout cela intriguait Estë. Elle était de nature curieuse alors il fallait qu’elle sache tout à ce sujet. Après avoir regardé dans tous les livres de magie noire, autre chose captait le regard de l’orpheline. C’était un gros livre à la couverture en cuire décoré par des rubis et des runes. Estë essayait d’attraper le livre mais son bras n’était pas assez long pour l’atteindre. Au moment où elle arrivait à toucher le livre, il tombait de l’étagère comme Estë tombait de l’échelle. Sans la moindre élégance elle tombait sur ses fesses en hissant.

\- Ça m’apprendra a toujours vouloir aller plus loin.

Elle soupirait puis se levait pour aller ramasser le livre qu’elle avait réussi à faire tomber. Une chose en particulier attirait son attention. Estë tendait la main et ramassait une page qui était tombée un peu plus loin. Ses yeux s’écarquillaient lorsqu’elle se rendait compte de ce qui se trouvait sur la page. La page tombée était en réalité la gravure d’un château imposant comme elle n’en avait encore jamais vu. Le dessin contenait beaucoup de détails, ce qui était assez rare pour une gravure aussi ancienne.  
Je me demande bien si ce château a réellement existé.  
Elle observait le château en silence pendant un moment. C’était très étrange mais Estë était sûre d’avoir déjà vu cette construction. Elle n’arrivait pas à placer un souvenir la dessus mais elle se sentait liée au château. Ce qui était absolument absurde. Toute sa vie elle avait vécue dans la forêt, loin de quoi que ce soit en dehors des bois. Et pourtant elle n’arrivait pas ignorer cet étrange sentiment qui s’était incrusté dans sa poitrine.

\- Estë qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

L’orpheline sursautait puis se détendit lorsqu’elle reconnaissait la voix de Tara.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es sur le sol avec des livres éparpillés un peu partout ?  
\- Oh... je suis tombée de l’échelle.

Tara fronçait les sourcils avant de s’avancer vers Estë avec sa bougie.

\- Tu trouves encore des livres que tu n’avais jamais lu ?

La jeune fille ramassait les vieux ouvrages avant de se lever.

\- Oui j’en ai trouvé quelques uns qui ont l’air intéressants.

Elle pensait à la gravure lorsqu’elle disait cela. C’était un simple dessin et pourtant il la perturbait tellement.

\- Que se passe-t-il Estë ? Tu es rarement si silencieuse. 

Estë secouait la tête. Peut-être que Tara saurait l’aider. Après tout, elle lui avait tout appris alors peut-être que Tara saurait lui expliquer.

\- J’ai trouvé une gravure. Et cela paraît impossible mais j’ai le sentiment de reconnaître l’endroit.

Elle tendait la page au mage qui plissait les yeux pour mieux voir de quoi il s’agissait. Lorsqu’elle semblait reconnaître l’image, son regard se remplissait de peur.

\- Tara ?  
\- J’ignorais qu’on avait toujours cet ouvrage... marmonnais le mage avant de se retourner vers Estë. Où as-tu trouvé ceci ?!  
\- Je l’ai trouvé sur la planche du haut de l’étagère...

Elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi le mage avait soudainement réagi de façon si brutale. Tara n’était pas une personne impulsive.

\- Aucun d’entre vous n’était censé toucher aux livres qui sont en haut des étagères. Ils contiennent trop d’informations dangereuses...  
\- Donc je ne peux pas lire ces livres là?

Les lèvres du mage formaient une fine ligne pendant que sur son front se formaient des rides d'inquiétude. 

\- Pour ton propre bien tu ne devrais pas. Mais je te connais et je sais très bien que tu les lira quand même, même si je te l’interdis.

Estë regardait le mage sans trop savoir quoi dire. Tout ceci n’avait pas de sens. Il s’agissait d’une simple gravure alors pourquoi est-ce que Tara était aussi inquiète ?

\- Qu’est-ce que ce livre a de si dangereux Tara ?

Le silence semblait durer une éternité. Estë sentait la nervosité naître dans son ventre et se propager lentement dans tout son corps. Ses paumes devenaient moites. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû chercher des livres de la dernière planche. Tara avait le regard dans le vide et la jeune fille n'était pas sûre de vouloir avoir une réponse à sa question. C'était à ce moment là que Tara sortit de ses pensées. 

\- Il contient la vérité. Voilà pourquoi il est si dangereux.

 

* * *

 

Les jours qui suivaient, la jeune orpheline n'avait pas le cœur à lire les livres qu'elle avait trouvé dans la petite bibliothèque de la chaumière. Elle les avait ramené dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Mireille et Agnès. Comme toujours, elle déposait ses livres près de son lit, mais elle avait peur. Toute sa vie elle avait vécu paisiblement dans cette petite maison avec d'autres enfants. Et vu la peur qu'elle avait sentie radier de Tara ne faisait qu'augmenter sa nervosité. En plus Tara l'évitait depuis qu'Estë avait quitté la pièce avec le livre contenant cette étrange gravure. Ouvrir ce livre n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

 

* * *

Estë était assise près de la rivière comme à son habitude. Les pixies avaient décidées de tresser ses longs cheveux noirs avec des fleurs. Pendant ce temps là, elle lisait un livre sur les sorts de magie blancs. La semaine précédente elle avait réussi à maîtriser un sort de protection. Elle n’avait que peu de magie alors son sort n’était pas aussi puissant que ci c’était Tara qui avait lancé le sortilège. Mais si elle continuait à s’entraîner, peut-être qu’elle arriverait à jeter un sort de protection sur un être plus grand qu’une pixie ou un écureuil. Cette fois-ci elle voulait apprendre un sort de guérison, mais elle ne s’en sortait pas si bien que ça. Et puis personne n’était blessé alors comment pouvait-elle s’entraîner la dessus ?

\- Je n’y arriverai jamais. se lamentait la jeune fille.  
\- Bon je vais t’aider. dit Camomille, une pixie à la robe jaune.  
\- Comment?

Estë regardait la petite fée d’un air sceptique. Guérir une personne en bonne santé ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Regarde. Et apprend.

Camomille lui faisait un clin d’œil avant de pousser Jacinthe qui tombait sur un caillou.

\- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas non ?!

Jacinthe la fusillait du regard avant de ramener son attention sur son genoux qui s’était mit à saigner.

\- Voilà maintenant tu as un cobaye.

Camomille haussait les épaules, complètement impassible à la colère de sa sœur, avant de se remettre à tresser les cheveux d’Estë.

\- Tu ne m’en veux pas si j’essaye ?  
\- Je ne suis plus à ça prêt.

Jacinthe levait les yeux au ciel avant de se poser sur les genoux d’Estë.

\- À toi de jouer.

Estë se concentrait et prononcer les mots qu'elle avait mémorisé il y a quelques jours. 

\- Heilsugjöf.  
\- C'est fou, je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qu'elle dit. dit une pixie en plaçant une fleur dans l'une des tresses.  
\- Mais tais-toi ! sifflait Camomille.

L'orpheline les ignorait et se focalisait sur la plaie sur le genou de Jacinthe. Elle attendait mais rien ne se passait. Le genou de Jacinthe saignait toujours. Elle soufflait de frustration. Décidément elle était vraiment un cas désespéré en magie. 

\- Réessaye.

Elle regardait Jacinthe un instant avant de lever un sourcil. 

\- Et comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.  
\- Est-ce que tu as ressentit quelque chose en toi lorsque t'as essayé le sort de guérison ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu devrais commencer par là alors. Comment comptes-tu utiliser la magie si tu ne la ressens pas ? 

L'air de rien, les mots de la pixie avaient du sens. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. 

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air mais tu as une certaine sagesse en toi petite fée.  
\- Toujours au service des demoiselles en détresse. 

Jacinthe lui fit un clin d’œil avant de lui faire signe de reprendre. Estë levait la main vers son amie et fermait les yeux. Elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle entendait, sur ce qu'elle ressentait. La forêt grouillait de vie et de magie, il suffisait d'y penser. Elle ressentait les vibrations de l'air. L'énergie électrisante que dégageait des petites fées, l'énergie apaisante qui était émise par les esprits des arbres. Ensuite elle se concentrait sur elle-même. Estë inspirait profondément et imaginait une lumière dans sa poitrine se propager dans tout son corps. 

\- Heilsugjöf.

Ses mains se mirent à chauffer. Légèrement. Pendant qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle entendait les pixies faire des bruits admiratifs.

\- Estë regarde ! 

La jeune fille ouvrait les yeux et ouvrait la bouche tant elle était surprise. Ses mains brillaient d'une lumière bleue pâle tout comme la peau du genou de Jacinthe. La lumière se dissipait lentement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souvenir. 

\- ça alors ! C'était génial. Et mon genou est parfaitement guérit. 

La petite fée semblait tout aussi contente qu'Estë. Elle avait enfin réussi à utiliser un vrai sort qui était utile aux autres. Quelque chose de tellement mieux que simplement faire léviter quelques cailloux. 

\- J'en reviens pas. J'ai réussi !  
\- Ouais tu peux me remercier. 

Estë et Jacinthe tournaient toutes les deux la tête vers Camomille qui affichait un air fier et légèrement supérieur. 

\- Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?

L'ennui était tellement clair dans la voix de la fée aux ailes vertes. Elles ne se détestaient pas, mais ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour entre Jacinthe et Camomille. 

\- Je lui donné de quoi s’entraîner. dit la pixie aux ailes jaunâtres tout en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.  
\- Tu vas voir je vais lui donner une autre personne pour s’entraîner. Espèce de petite peste arrogante ! 

De la fumée sortait presque des oreilles de Jacinthe ce qui fit glousser Estë. 

\- Je vais vous remercier toutes les deux. Ça vous va ?  
\- Non mais ça va pas non ? Tu la remercies de m'avoir poussé là ! crachait le petit être en tapant des pieds.

Un bruit dans les bois attirait l'attention des deux fées et d'Estë. Toutes les autres pixies se turent en voyant d'où était venu le bruit. Une énergie hostile radiait des petites fées ce qui ne rassurait pas Estë. A une vingtaine de mètres d'elles se trouvait un énorme loup. La bête était massive, Estë avait déjà vu un loup égaré il y a quelques années lorsqu'elle se promenait près de la rivière avec Tara, mais la taille de celui-ci n’était même pas comparable. Il avait facilement la taille d'un cheval alors qu'un loup n'était jamais beaucoup plus grand qu'un chien de taille moyenne. Il était énorme et massif. Sa robe était d'un gris foncé et s’éclaircissait au niveau des côtes alors que ses pattes étaient blanches comme la neige. La moitié inférieure de sa tête massive était aussi d'un blanc immaculé. De l'animal radiait une aura très puissante et majestueuse, mais ce n'était pas ce qui choquait le plus Estë. Le loup l'observait avec curiosité, avec des yeux bleus presque humain. Comme s'il savait voir là travers l'âme d'Estë. Il ne faisait rien pour attaquer la jeune fille ou les fées, mais ne les quittait jamais des yeux. 

\- Estë, tu devrais partir d'ici le plus vite possible. chuchotait Jacinthe sans oser bouger.

La jeune fille était bien trop hypnotisée par le loup pour réellement entendre ce que disait son amie. Elle se levait et laissait les fées derrière elle pour s'approcher lentement de l'animal. N'importe quel esprit sain et logique aurait prit ses jambes à son coup et se serait éloigné de cette créature contre nature, mais Estë n'avait plus l'esprit logique. Elle était tellement intriguée qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Elle s'arrêtait à mis chemin dans la clairière et attendait que le loup réagissent. Il avait suivi chacun des mouvements de la fille sans bouger. Après quelques instants, le loup s'approchait lentement d'elle tout en laissant un peu de distance entre eux. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait à un peu plus d'un mètre d'elle, Estë se rendait compte que sa tête était au même niveau que son propre visage. Et tout le monde savait qu'Estë avait toujours été très grande pour une fille de dix-neuf ans.

\- C'est étrange, je ne t'ai jamais vu et pourtant tu me dis quelque chose.

Le loup penchait légèrement la tête sur le coté sans la quitter des yeux. Quelque chose frappait Estë à cet instant-là.  
\- Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

L'animal hochait la tête une fois. Ceci était incroyable. Elle parlait à un loup et il semblait comprendre ce qu'elle disait. En temps normal elle se serait demandée si ce n'était pas un mauvais sort ou un être maléfique, mais les yeux du loup lui inspiraient confiance. Elle était sûre à cent pourcent qu'elle l'avait déjà. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire où, quand et comment.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne se serait pas déjà croisé quelque part ?

Elle s'attendait à ce que le loup hoche ou secoue la tête, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, les pixies se mettaient entre elle et le loup. Les petites créatures n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire grand chose que le loup montrait les dents et se mit à grogner. Le pelage sur son dos hérissait, ce qui brisait la stupeur dans laquelle Estë se trouvait. À cet instant elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été inconsciente. Estë ne perdit pas une seconde et attrapait les quatre fées et les serrait contre son sternum avant de partir en courant en direction de la chaumière. Elle détalait avant même de savoir si le loup les suivait ou non. Tout ce qui comptait était de mettre les fées en sécurité. Elle lançait un coup d’œil derrière elle et vit l'énorme loup se mettre à sa poursuite. 

\- T'es inconsciente ou quoi ? hurlait Jacinthe, qui s'accrochait aux cheveux de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de t'approcher d'un animal aussi dangereux ?!  
\- C'était vraiment stupide ! criait Camomille.  
\- Pour le moment on s'en fiche de ça. criait Aveline. Estë, surtout ne ralentit pas ! 

Estë rejetait un coup vers l'animal et voyait qu'il s'était rapproché dangereusement. Estë ne courait certainement pas aussi vite qu'un prédateur, mais elle connaissait ces bois comme personne. Elle se mit à slalomer entre les arbres et changeait radicalement de sens avant de se remettre à courir dans le sens inverse de la rivière. Les pixies s’accrochaient tant bien que mal quand la jeune fille traversait là où la rivière était peu profonde. Estë voulait s'arrêter, ses poumons lui brûlaient mais elle entendait toujours le loup qui leur chassait après. Après quelques centaines de mètres, elle apercevait enfin la clairière où se trouvait la chaumière des mages. Estë accélérait alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Une fois qu'elles étaient dans le périmètre de la maisonnette, Elle s’arrêtait. Tara et d'autres mages et sorcières avaient jeté un sort de protection autour de la clairière, empêchant les prédateurs de s'approcher des enfants. Estë se retournait vers le chasseur en serrant les fées toujours aussi fort contre elle. Le loup la regardait tristement avant de se retourner et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. La jeune fille s'écroulait dans l'herbe en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Les pixies battaient de leurs petites ailes pour pouvoir le visage d'Estë.

\- C'était de la folie totale ! Tu as perdu la tête ?

\- Jacinthe était tout bonnement furieuse. 

\- Je suis désolée...  
\- Ne refait jamais ça ! Dit Aveline d'un ton de réprimande.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas couru tout de suite ? demandait Dahlia, qui n'avait rien dit de toute l'après-midi. 

Estë réfléchit un moment avant de répondre honnêtement. 

\- Parce que je le connais.

**Author's Note:**

> Si le premier chapitre vous a plû, n'hésitez pas à aimer et commenter. Et si jamais vous voyez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^_^
> 
> delf


End file.
